brrfandomcom-20200214-history
BLCA c18s01
Text Scrivener and Luna were curled comfortably up together on their bedding in front of a flickering sapphire fire, Celestia sitting nearby and reading calmly from a leather-bound notebook. Every so often, Scrivy would glance awkwardly towards her, but Luna just grumbled and squeezed him in response to this, sending soothing thoughts his way. It was rare that he shared his personal files with anypony, after all... and even with Celestia, it felt a little strange to have her reading a mix of his thoughts and stories. The fillies had been put to bed: they were sharing the bed in Scrivener and Luna's room, since it was much larger than the one in Scarlet Sage's. The two had played together for a good while after dinner, then harassed Scrivener – with Luna's help – until he'd finally agreed to take on his full Tyrant Wyrm form, and then the two had awkwardly run all over him until Scrivener had felt strangely exhausted despite being a sixty foot machine of death in trying to keep up with the kids. They had all gone inside after nightfall: Luna had stayed out for only a moment to confer with Atrus and a few Nightmares, talking quietly and seriously with them while Scrivy had made the girls a snack. Celestia had gone out not long after, and hadn't been surprised when she found out what Luna was talking to the creatures about. Ponyville was becoming more hostile to the presence of the creatures... and worse yet, several more of the 'citizens of the night,' as Luna called them, had gone missing. Two Phooka and another Nightmare. And all throughout Ponyville, someone was setting up wards, while others had taken to profiting off the misery by selling 'protective charms' that were more often than not bad imitations of popularized arcane objects. A demon had been chased off by a few angry ponies, and floodlights had been set up here and there in several streets. Ponies were arming themselves, gathering in taverns, expressing both disapproval for the night and happiness that Celestia would be returning to the throne to 'set things right,' and Luna was hurt by this news. But she was also hurt by the fact that out at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack and Rainbow Dash had both been seen meeting with a group of ponies that included Smith, the earth pony from the tavern. Luna had also sent a Nightmare to prowl around Zecora's camp, and Celestia had somehow managed to both approve and disapprove of this in the same glance. Luna, however, had only muttered that if Zecora was lying to her, she felt no qualms about lying to the zebra in return... although it seemed that for the most part, Zecora had been telling the truth. All the same, the Nightmare had uneasily reported that there were few wounded in the camp, and the zebras were on unnaturally high alert... like they were preparing for something, or felt something was on the horizon. Lastly, a Nightmare had checked on Fluttershy since Luna had been unable to make the visit herself, but the Pegasus was doing fine, staying safe at her home... although unnerved by the fact more than one pony had apparently shouted and thrown things at the Phooka. She was a little unhappy... but the Phooka comforted her and took care of her, and she took care of them in return. The Nightmare had noted in a strangely-longing voice that she seemed to honestly care for those she took into her ward... and Luna had only smiled faintly and nodded, then dismissed the creatures of darkness out onto their duties, saying quietly she would call if she required their aid. Then Luna glanced up from where she laid against Scrivener at the sound of the front door, and she smiled over her shoulder, straightening as her pearl swayed around her neck and she watched Twilight Sparkle enter the den, the violet mare looking tiredly at them, and then over at Celestia, and she gave a faint, small smile. "I'm... glad you gave me the choice, Celestia. But I think we all knew that between baroness and assistant... I'd rather work for you." "I know it was... not entirely fair that I've surprised you with this choice, Twilight... but I will need your help, in one form or another." Celestia said softly, and then she smiled a bit as Luna glowered at her and Scrivener glanced up curiously. "Don't worry, though... I have no plans to try and take you away from Ponyville... in fact, Scrivener, I would like to accept your kind offer of allowing me to join you and sister in Enstasis, while Canterlot is being reconstructed." Celestia bowed her head politely, and Luna's jaw dropped as Scrivener looked at the ivory equine dumbly, Twilight looking up in surprise... and then the violet mare blushed a little and shook her head quickly, murmuring: "It was never that, Celestia, I... I just don't know how ready I am for a position of... you know..." "Thou art ready, Twilight. Thou art more than ready." Luna said firmly, recovering herself quickly and glancing over her shoulder with a smile, then she returned her gaze to Celestia, saying quietly: "And thou art always welcome to stay with us, sister. Always... my Enstasis, shall be thine home as well. In fact, I shall inform Illyria and order him to build quarters specifically curtailed to thee... and for thee as well, Twilight if thou will... accept my offer of a home there." "My... what about Ponyville, though? I mean, I run the library..." Twilight began slowly, and then she glared at Scrivener when he covered his muzzle to hide a grin. "What? What?" "Like... how often did you actually have ponies in the library, anyway? Apart from your friends, I mean, and fillies like Apple Bloom or other kids you were familiar with?" Scrivener asked, and Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat and glared at him as the male looked pointedly back. "On that note, just how often did you leave the library completely alone and unguarded as well, wandering around Ponyville to-" "Oh shut up, Scrivener." Twilight said grouchily, and then she shook her head before softening as she looked towards Luna, saying quietly: "But it's not just that... what about my friends? I... they are very important to me, Luna..." "And I am not asking thee to abandon them." Luna said gently, smiling softly before she added quietly: "Besides, either way, there are already quarters for thee in the designs of Enstasis. They will either be thy home... or where thou shalt stay when thou visits us. Enstasis will not be so far away as Canterlot, after all... and 'tis not like I will settle for being without thy presence as often as possible." Twilight smiled wider, gazing over at Luna silently for a few moments before she strode quietly onto the bedding to sit down beside Celestia, looking awkwardly at the ivory equine. Celestia, however, only smiled gently back at her before she became a little more serious, asking quietly: "And what about the other business?" Twilight nodded slowly, then turned her eyes towards Luna and Scrivener, saying quietly: "Apart from... finding out what Celestia assigned me, I was given several lists that are being assembled. A set of names of ponies who are 'missing,' like the Cakes... and a set of those who were... wounded while being revived. The lists are very extensive at this point, Luna... and I'm not blaming you or anything but..." "I know. I know..." Luna shook her head slowly, sighing softly and lowering her head as she muttered: "Other ponies have not been so generous. We saved so many, Twilight, but it will never be enough... had I missed even one soul, I think sometimes, the ponies would have held it against me..." The purple mare only smiled faintly, reaching a hoof out to quietly touch Luna's as she said gently: "I know... it's unfair. And I know right now especially things are difficult, that... your treatment hasn't been the best. But they're upset, and scared, and following in the hooves of the few ponies loud and dumb enough to speak out against you... and there's also ponies in the world like me, who care about you unconditionally. Ponies who look up to you both. Ponies who aren't just giving you a chance, but who have honest faith in you and everything you want to do." Twilight halted, then shook her head slowly, gazing quietly up into Luna's eyes as the dark-coated winged unicorn smiled softly. "There are all kinds of ponies in the world, Luna. I know the bad ones sometimes make it hard to see the good ones... but believe me when I say there's more than just bad out there." Luna nodded slowly, then she hesitated before glancing towards Celestia, asking quietly: "Thy first task must be to fix those injured. I shall send my servants through the night to search for any of those missing... perhaps we shall be fortunate, and some of the names upon that list will be found in other places." The violet mare nodded in agreement, adding: "I thought of that myself and already sent a letter to Babylon asking him to crosscheck the missing list against the current registry. Most of the towns across Equestria have submitted one, even Ponyville. I was surprised to find Mayor Mare already working hard... well, you know. Working hard, with the occasional... break." "I wonder if she has a drinking problem, or if the problem stems from being the only pony in office for so many years now." Luna said meditatively, and then she shook her head quickly and muttered: "Perhaps I shall actually thank her at some point, then, if she's doing half as well as thou says, though. 'Twould be nice to know she is more dependable than she appears." "You're too hard on ponies, Luna." Celestia said softly, but Luna only sniffed disdainfully before the ivory equine shook her head and returned her eyes to Twilight, asking quietly: "And what about the maps?" Luna glanced up curiously at this, but Twilight only shook her head as she glanced towards the dark-coated winged unicorn and Scrivener Blooms, explaining: "Celestia left me a set of maps and coordinates, to see if there was any discernible pattern, any... similarities at all in the regions where ponies had been... wounded. But there wasn't, not that I could see at least, even after I marked everything out and evaluated the land and populace in every possible way I could think of." She fell quiet, shaking her head slowly and murmuring: "I wish there was. I wish... I could show everyone how certain I am this wasn't your fault..." "Well, perhaps I shall take a look at these maps on the morrow, then." Luna said finally, nodding slowly before she and Scrivener Blooms traded a look, and the two smiled a little at each other before they both looked towards Celestia, younger sister bowing her head and asking quietly: "So what did thou discover?" For a moment, Celestia was silent, her eyes compassionate even as she became almost solemn, and Twilight looked at her worriedly before the ivory equine said softly: "I journeyed to meet the Strange Ones. They knew me as Valkyrie Freya... and they also knew why I was there, Luna. They were more than willing to help... and the answers I discovered are not pleasant." Luna looked quietly at Celestia as Scrivener Blooms sat hesitantly up, Twilight looking nervously as well up at the ivory equine. Celestia closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts – and perhaps her courage – before she finally opened them, her amethyst irises concerned, compassionate, scared, as she said quietly: "The elixir you drank by itself was dangerous. An amplifier... increasing your powers, yes, but also sharpening your instincts, bolstering confidence towards arrogance... feeding your primal, darker side. You can see how this could be... unpleasant by itself." "But there is something worse." Luna said quietly, and Celestia nodded silently once before the winged unicorn grimaced, asking softly: "What is it, sister?" "I can see why Odin would hesitate to drink the elixir. Its effects are not immediate, you see... they grow more potent over time, making a person... gradually more self-focused, even as it continues to increase their strength over perhaps days, perhaps weeks. Odin would have been afraid of becoming his old self... prideful, prone to violence first and questions second." Celestia said quietly, leaning forwards towards her sister as Luna grimaced a bit. "But you didn't just drink the elixir. You drank Odin's blood." Twilight's eyes widened as Luna stared up at her sister for a moment, and then she reared back, whispering: "I... I thought so little of it at the time. 'Twas just the blood of the enemy that spilled along the pedestal, and..." "And I know that Scrivener Blooms ate..." Celestia grimaced a bit, glancing towards him as Scrivy looked hurriedly away, even as Twilight looked for a moment at the male, then shivered a bit as she shook her head slowly. "But what matters is the blood. The blood amplified an amplifier, sister. The blood contained only a trace of Odin's power, but it was enough to make the drink far more potent and far more dangerous. Yes, it will make you stronger... but at the same time it will also make you-" "It will not make me anything! I am in control! My desires are my own, I... I am choosing to live this way!" Luna snapped suddenly, leaping up to her hooves as her mane and tail writhed backwards, electricity sparking through them as she gritted her teeth. Then she cursed under her breath as Scrivener Blooms winced and looked at the winged unicorn, but Luna only shook her head briskly and closed her eyes, muttering: "I... I am in control, sister, do not speak as if you think I will... become Nightmare Moon again, insane with power and ego. I... I am not Nightmare Moon. I am Luna." She opened her eyes, looking pleadingly between the two winged unicorns across from her, and Twilight stared back, wanting to believe, as Celestia gazed calmly across at Luna, more guarded but also more worried as the rainbow-maned mare said softly: "But look at what's happening. I will speak simply: you've been more greedy. More lustful. More violent. More... cruel, and willing to resort to tactics we agreed in the past were... not in our best interests for you to utilize." Luna growled at her older sister, favoring her with an irritated look, but then she muttered under her breath before taking a calming breath and muttering: "So what of it? It's not like the ponies like me anyway, sister. Aye, I shall have my sanctuary Enstasis, and aye, Scrivener Blooms and I are... are like gods, there is obviously no point in being modest because I am apparently a primal beast because of some fancy juice I drank now, and I have an army of nasty monsters at my disposal... but what of it? The night shall protect the ponies, the night shall be my domain, but so what? Apparently it will go ignored as always, I will be relegated to the backwater shadows, and I am sure in time some idiot do-gooder of the day will attempt to burn down my giant castle of stone that rests in the middle of a mire!" Luna turned and half-dropped against Scrivener, mashing her face into the side of his neck almost painfully, and the poet awkwardly wrapped a foreleg around her as Celestia said dryly: "Childishness is not a symptom of the elixir, sister." "Scrivener Blooms, eat Celestia's face." Luna muttered, and Scrivy sighed and stroked soothingly through Luna's mane as she curled up tighter against him, her eyes tightly closed. "'Tis not fair." "That is why we have to strive to treat each other well." Celestia said gently, and then Twilight glanced up in surprise as the ivory equine slipped forwards and laid herself back down beside her sister, half-embracing her around the neck and closing her eyes as she bowed her head against Luna's, murmuring softly: "I am sorry." Luna only remained silent, trembling a little as Scrivener gazed at her quietly... and then he looked up with a faint smile as Twilight slid forwards as well, curling herself up against the male's other side and quietly resting her head on his shoulder. She snuggled a little closer, and the poet smiled a little in return as he wrapped his other forelimb around her, pulling her tighter up against his side as Luna gave a sigh and mumbled: "Well, wonderful. What is the difference between foals and adults, Celestia?" "Most adults are afraid of close contact with others like this because of social conditioning... something even I fell prey to myself, or perhaps even hand a hoof in starting." Celestia replied gently, and Luna opened an eye with a small smile as the ivory equine shook her head slowly, murmuring: "But I am beginning to understand that... normalcy is overrated. At least in the privacy of one's own home." Luna nodded with a grunt, and then she closed her eyes and snuggled herself comfortably between sister and husband, pawing her hooves against the bedding before she murmured softly: "This is all I want, Celestia. This, here, and now. Us to be together... us to not be afraid of sharing things between us. Us to have a home, and a place in the world with one-another. My sister, my sweet and tender mare, and my... Scrivener Blooms." She smiled slightly. "Whom I can no longer call such a mare these days." "Yes, but don't worry, you still make me look effeminate compared to you." Scrivener replied gently, and Luna laughed and headbutted the side of his neck gently before she kissed it quietly, and Scrivy smiled warmly at this before he kissed her cheek softly in return. "Celestia... I know you're worried about us and what you found out. I know there's probably other things on your mind, and Twilight's, too... but... with you two here, helping keep an eye on us..." "Yes. Yes, and I... do not want to judge too harshly, much as part of me wishes to err on the side of caution, but knows that risks doing nothing but hurting you." Celestia said softly, starting to straighten a bit... and then she winced when Luna wrapped a foreleg around her and yanked her back down grouchily. "I... sister, this is awkward now." "Coward." Luna grumbled, and then she nodded a bit and said in a quieter voice: "Well... let us leave the rest to figure out another day, then. We have much to contend with as it is... zebras, asserting the place of my citizens and servants of the night, the ponies of Ponyville and I expect much of Equestria." "There is at least one bit of good news." Twilight said finally, looking up a bit, and Luna cocked her head before the violet mare smiled, saying softly: "Cowlick and Ross are in Manehattan, both of them. But they're going to come to help with Enstasis and looking forwards to moving back to Ponyville... that's good, right?" "I do hope so, anyway. Cowlick... was always a good friend of Rainbow Dash." Luna said quietly, glancing up with a bit of a grimace. This made Twilight blush and shift a bit, but then the winged unicorn shook her head and murmured softly: "But so art thou. And I know that poor Rainbow Dash is torn... loyalties to AJ, loyalties to us, loyalties to Ponyville... and the choice is difficult but obvious. I do not blame him for what he must do. I will, however, blame and pummel him if he speaks ill of my husband." Scrivener only smiled a little, however, and then he shook his head slowly... and for a little while, the four only rested in quiet together, Twilight and Luna curled tightly to either side of Scrivy as Celestia rested with her little sister, trying to push her misgivings aside for now even as worries tangled themselves through the mind of the ivory unicorn. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story